


conquering desires

by Witchhazel1



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Forbidden Love, Sexism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchhazel1/pseuds/Witchhazel1
Summary: The enterprise crew has been requested to delegate two worlds who are set to be joining the federation as well as to witness the wedding that will join of these two worlds. more summary inside
Relationships: Worf (Star Trek)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	conquering desires

**Author's Note:**

> hi just a heads up this may be a slow work in progress this is my first fan fiction ever, also I’m not too good with punctuation (I have dyslexia) so if you see any mistakes please don’t be shy to point them out I will gladly accept help and I’m not too good with spelling. Alright I hope you enjoy and also I have an fanfiction.net account as well so I will be posting there as well along with another story which will be an oc/Data story.

Chapter 1.  
Third per pov.  
The enterprise slowly pulled into orbit around the planet Artemis and its twin planet Herne, everyone was in the captain’s ready room, “so to understand why we are here, is that we been assigned for a diplomatic mission, to welcome and discuss plans for these two worlds for an alliance with the federation” Capt. Picard began addressing the meeting, “as well as this we are also to bear witness to the joining of the two planets through a marriage, which will be held here in the holodeck in about two weeks, till then we are to host both emissary parties on board is this clear” he finished looking down the large conference table where commander Riker, counsellor Troi, doctor Crusher, lieutenant commander Data along with lieutenants La Forge and Worf are siting, “captain may I inquire on something?” asked Geordie, “what is on your mind La Forge?”, “it’s just, these two worlds have been living side by side for centuries, they are both advanced enough, but not enough to be more powerful than the other, what I’m trying to say is why wait till now to finally come together?”. Before the captain could answer Deanna spoke up, “it’s because Geordie, the planets although living in harmony for the past three centuries, they still have disagreements over the differences of their land distributions, how they run their governments and the rights of their individual people along with their traditions” as she finished Capt. Picard continued bringing everyone’s attention back to him “counsellor Troi is right, despite they have not been at war with each other for three hundred years, they have not been fully at peace with each other, they have only decided to come together because both worlds leaders have decided to join the federation as way of fostering peace, the marriage that is to take place as nothing more than a symbolic union , apparently their leaders have decided that since they are both joining the federation now would be an appropriate time to finally unite and form a working alliance" Picard finished, then looked down the table at everyone.

"Now, the delegation party from Herne will be arriving on Artemis in twenty minutes, we will be transporting both parties up in thirty minutes, number one you lieutenant Worf and commander Data will join me to meet the delegation parties as they arrive, until then we need to make sure everything is prepared dose everyone understand?", they responded with either a nodding their heads or a yes sir, "very well everyone back to your stations, dismissed".


End file.
